Baleful Kittymorph
by FlawedVictori
Summary: If you'd told Blake an hour ago that you believed in magic, she would've laughed. But being turned into a cat by that weird neighbour of yours tended to shift one's worldview. Being adopted by a girl your age and her kid sister tended to shift it a bit more. MostlyNormal Life AU.


**Blake's Gonna Go Fight the Yeerks Now**

 _ **A/N:To anyone who gets the chapter title, you're a great person with great taste. Well, actually, you're reading my fic, so... mediocre taste. Was gonna write this all the way up before I started posting it, but man it's difficult to motivate yourself to write a 20 to 30K word fic with no feedback.**_

Blake Belladonna had a problem.

Well, she had a lot of problems, but her current predicament _kind of_ dwarfed a peanut allergy, y'know?

"So, you woke up and she was on your fire escape?" The woman asked, cuddling her close.

If there was one good thing about this, it was that the woman had a good bit to cuddle her to, and that she seemed to like cats.

Although, Blake felt she probably wouldn't be able to put that to her advantage.

 _'If I could, I probably wouldn't even want to sleep with her. That's just... wrong.'_

Cinder nodded, and reached out to scratch under Blake's chin. She resisted the urge to bite, if only because she doubted the animal rescue lady would appreciate it and it might lead to her being put down.

Ugh, she was definitely gonna start donating to no-kill shelters when she got out of this.

 _'If I get out of this.' _

She sighed inwardly, and cursed her luck.

Of all the people in the world to have as a neighbor, she ended up with an insane witch.

Sure, a week ago, she would've scoffed if someone told her they believed in magic, but she felt that current evidence was sufficient enough to prompt a shift in her worldview.

Said evidence being the fact that her batshit insane neighbor had _turned her into a cat._

 _/_

" _Excuse me?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _Cinder stepped closer. "I_ _said_ _that if I catch you looking at Mercury like that again, there's gonna be hell to pay. Are we clear?"_

 _Blake swallowed, noting that the older woman had at least seven inches on her. She decided to try and play it off. "Heh, sorry." She affixed what she seriously hoped was a winning grin to her face. "Didn't know you guys were together, I was just admiring the eye-candy, you know?"_

 _She gulped when Cinder's face hardened. That was probably not the best thing to say._

" _Who said we were together? I just don't want some..." She let her eyes trail up and down Blake's form, and she suddenly felt severely underdressed, standing out here in her yukata. "Inexperienced college kid coming around and snapping up all the guys because she doesn't know how to close her-"_

 _Blake's anger overwhelmed her and she swung, the woman's head snapping back to avoid the slap, her hand coming straight at Blake's midriff, glowing with a strange energy._

 _The hit bent Blake over, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw fur beginning to sprout all over her legs._

 _Cinder grinned at her as she continued to change, unable to even scream. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we can find you a good home somewhere..."_

 _/_

"Yeah, it's a shame my landlord doesn't allow pets, or I'd keep her. She's a cute little thing, huh?" Cinder scratched behind her ear, and Blake felt vaguely betrayed by her new body when she had to suppress a purr of pleasure.

She pressed closer to the blonde to get way from the witch.

It occurred to her that she had literally no way of knowing whether she could turn back, but she pushed that thought down.

Panicking wouldn't help anything, after all.

If the grin on Cinder's face was any indication, she seemed to have gotten the wrong idea about Blake's nuzzling.

She waggled her eyebrows at the woman. "Heh, seems like she likes you... wonder why?" She sent the blonde a knowing grin.

The blonde gave a little cough, and her cheeks turned pink. "Ah, I've.. I've always been good with animals. Erm, if there's anything else you need Mrs.."

Cinder gave off a tinkling laugh. "Oh, it's Miss. Miss Cinder Fall." She gave a slight smile.

The blonde nodded, cheeks still tinged pink and Blake wishes she had a pen and some paper or something to take notes because seriously, insane or not, Cinder had game.

"Uh, right, Miss Fall. If you want anything, er, have any questions, feel free to call the shelter at this number." She pulled a business card out and started scribbling on it. "And, if you need to reach, er... me specifically, my number is right there." She swallowed.

"Oh, of course. Thank you so much for your help.." She pouted. "Oh, but I don't know _your_ name."

The blonde let out a nervous chuckle, and Blake was suddenly having to cling for dear life, feeling very thankful for her own modest endowment. Well, her actual body's, anyway.

Seriously, that much movement from such a little chuckle should mean that she didn't even have a spine anymore.

"I'm Glynda. _Miss_ Glynda Goodwitch." She gave a small smile, and started towards the door.

Cinder held it open for her, still letting out those tinkling laughs. "Oh, I forget. Are you from the east, or the west?"

Glynda sighed, Cinder seeming to realize her gaff and sending the blonde a cheeky grin.

 _'About time something went wrong for you, asshole.'_

Cinder shut the door behind them, and Glynda squeezed her in a little closer. It wasn't until they got to the elevator that the blonde spoke.

"So, you seem pretty smart. You think she liked me, or was she just being flirty for fun?"

Blake tried to meow in a way that made it clear that Cinder was _fucking insane_.

"Yeah, you're right. She seems like the flirty type. Still though..."

Blake tried to sigh, and it came out as a meow.

Glynda nodded. "Yeah, wishful thinking. Speaking of which... You seem like a pretty well behaved little kitty. I'm sure you'll find a home." She clucked her tongue. "Still though, black cats don't tend to be adopted by the most... normal individuals. Maybe you'll end up with a... Badwitch! Eh?"

Blake meowed again, trying to emote just how disappointed she was that the stern and librarianly looking woman was apparently a goofball who blushed at flirting and made shitty puns.

Glynda squeezed her a little tighter. "Oh, hush. I can't tell jokes like that to people, so you'll have to do."

Blake sighed inwardly.

/

Glynda set her gently into the cage, and smiled at her as she closed the door.

Blake tried to give her best angry look back, but he couldn't quite figure out how to do it as a cat.

Glynda seemed to get the message. "Oh, don't look at me like that. They're just the standard shots, everyone has to get them. Just be happy we're not a spay-mandatory shelter, or you might've lost something you really cared about!"

She sent Blake a wink, and she wondered if she should be worried about the older woman's seeming propensity for talking to the animals.

Blake heard a knock, and Glynda's face lit up. "Adopters! Everyone get ready, okay? Make yourselves pretty."

Blake tried to slump down, but couldn't get it quite right with the unfamiliar body.

She settled for laying on her paws.

Ugh.

Her paws.

 _'Okay, so... I haven't freaked out yet, which is nice. I'm gonna chalk that one up to shock. At least I can move around easily, considering I'm pretty unused to being a fucking cat. Must be a side effect of the magic, or something. Speaking of which, magic is real, which is fantastic to know because-wow how are those that perky?'_

She eventually managed to drag her eyes upwards, to see the face that belonged to... _those_.

She had violet eyes, and a wide smile. "-so, we decided to get a new pet, you know? And Ruby and I both thought we didn't... y'know, want another dog, so..."

Glynda nodded solemnly. "Of course. Losing a pet is always hard, and nothing will ever replace the gap it leaves in our hearts, but having something to take care of can help ease the pain."

The blonde swallowed. "R-right. Yeah. Ruby, you see anyth-" Glynda sent her a look. "Uh... any _one_?" Glynda nodded. "Anyone you like?"

"Uhh.." A girl, about seventeen or so by Blake's judgment, started wandering around. "I dunno, Yang. What kind of cat do you want?"

Blake tried to raise an eyebrow, then remembered she lacked the prerequisite equipment. She settled for a despondent meow.

Which, of course, came out cheerful sounding. She was going to murder Cinder someday.

She weighed her options. She could try and get their attention, and keep doing the same until someone adopted her, which would probably give her a better chance at finding something out about a cure.

On the other hand, she could stay here and be comfortable. The evil she knew, afte-

Silver eyes were suddenly looking into her own. Shit.

"Hey, he's cute."

 _'Motherfucker.'_

"That's a she, actually." Glynda spoke up.

"Oh. She's cute. What do you think, Yang?"

Blondie bent over to peer at her, and Blake probably would've felt violated but she was too busy feeling thankful for gravity, and the blonde's loose shirt.

Which meant she didn't really have any room to talk about violations of privacy, now that she thought about it.

"I dunno Rubes... a black cat? You sure your friends wont try to make it into their familiar, invite it into the coven, any of that shit?"

'Rubes' sputtered. "Y-Yang! We never... I got out of that goth phase in like, tenth grade!"

"Really?" Yang spent a few moments obviously looking her up and down. "Did you forget to tell your outfit?"

Glynda chuckled, and Ruby pouted.

Yang looked at Blake again, and she blinked.

"So, what d'ya say, kitty? Wanna come live with us?"

She made her decision, letting out a loud meow.

Yang smiled, and Ruby let out a giggle.

"Aw, that's so cute! It's almost like she understands us. We should call her L-"

Yang shot her a look. "We're not calling her Luna."

Ruby pouted, but perked back up almost immediately. "How about-"

"Or Salem."

Ruby grinned slightly. "How about... Nightshade?"

Yang bit her lip for a moment. "Isn't that like, a Digimon thing?"

Ruby blinked. "No?" She drew the word out, raising an eyebrow.

Yang shrugged. "Alright, fine by me."

Glynda crowed happily. "Wonderful! Now, if you two would come with me, we can start filling out the necessary paperwork." She led them through a side door, and Blake thought on the possible ramifications of being someone's pet.

 _'I don't think I'll mind being- Alright, nope. Not finishing that thought. Still, they seem nice enough.. And I probably need to get out of here to find a cure..'_

/

As soon as they were in the car, Ruby opened the carrier and allowed Blake to crawl into her lap and make herself comfortable.

The brunette started scratching all the right spots almost immediately, and Blake found herself letting out little purrs.

 _'Alright, first things first, I have got to figure out how to get more control over what comes out of my mouth.'_

Ruby's hand found a particularly pleasurable spot under her chin, and she lost her higher brain functions for a few moments.

When the girl's hand came to a stop, Blake found it difficult to restrain a whine.

"-ust saying," The brunette said, a tad feistily. "You really should've thought about that before you decided to run off to the city."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, you're probably right. Still, it turned out alright. Got the Bumblebee around still, and I can use this when I need to."

Ruby threw her hands up. "But you never use the bike!"

"Bumblebee" Yang singsonged.

Ruby opened her mouth, but shook her head. Yang smiled. "You should probably put her in the carrier, Rubes. Almost home."

Ruby grumbled but obeyed, opening the carrier and allowing Blake to walk inside.

There was a light tap on the roof of the carrier. "Good girl."

Blake squeezed her eyes shut, and resolved to take the first chance she could get to turn herself back.


End file.
